


Exhibit A: the Hokey-Pokey Incident

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [4]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Future Fic, Hazard and Margo: Prankster Duo Extraordinare, I'll probably end up calling this pranksterverse or something, Shenanigans, might even write more if I get prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are partners in /crime/, after all. Not to mention, Luxa's threatened to have them thrown in a cell more than once before, which kind of takes the metaphor of criminals to a slightly more literal level.</p><p>"Prompt: Hazard teaching younger generation the hokey pokey"</p><p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A: the Hokey-Pokey Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainermareth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trainermareth).



> {timestamp: 15 years post CoC}

"So…" Hazard said mischievously, hands on his knees and a conspiratorial grin on his face. "Are you ready?"

The little five-year-old Halflander girl regarded the young Halflander man frankly and with no small amount of suspicion; her siblings just looked up from their blocks, confused and curious. “Ready for what?” she demanded, fists firmly at her chubby toddler hips. Little Eris could be eerily like her mother sometimes, Hazard thought ruefully. Which was part of what was going to make this so much fun.

"I’m going to teach you something veeeeery, veeeery special," Hazard said, crouching down so he could look his cousin-niece in the eye.

"Peshil?" Delilah - Eris’s two-year-old sister - said curiously from behind the five-year-old, gnawing absently on her little brown-skinned fist. Her twin, Aaron, lost interest and went back to making buzzing noises as he maneuvered his small stone nibbler in between the colorful blocks that Gregor called "lay-goes". Seven-year-old Irene, who was attempting to make some abstract building-like creation out of the small blocks, snorted in irritation and pushed the stone rat away when it got too close to her construction site.

"Is this gonna be like the time you brought the pet flutter-moth home that Mam and Da wouldn’t let us keep and there was lots of yelling?" she complained, wrinkling her nose grumpily.

"Noooo," Hazard drawled, lying through his teeth. "I’m going to teach you a very special _dance_.”

That got Irene’s attention, and she paused with a block in her hand to regard him steadily. After a moment, she dropped the block and started getting to her feet. “Okay,” she said, “What kind of dance?”

"It’s a special Overlander dance," Margo called from the doorway, striding into the room still in her soldier’s recruit’s gear, fresh from Regalian Basic Training (RBT, also known by most fresh recruit as "the first five rings of hell"). The seventeen year old girl once known as "Boots" swept into the room and crouched down next to Hazard in front of her nieces and nephews without missing a beat. Out of sight of the little ones - mostly  - she traded a gleeful pranksters’ glance with her brother-in-law-sort-of and frequent partner-in-crime. Hazard smirked and nodded slightly. Margo grinned. Looks like the plan was a go.

"It’s called…" she said dramatically, "…the Hokey-Pokey."

Irene frowned. “…what?”

\- - - - -

“MARGARET!”

"D-don’t, haha, don’t blame me, Hazard - snrkahaha - came up with it! Pfffahaha-"

“ _Hazard!!!_ "

"Eheheh…sorry?"

"They won’t stop singing it!"

"-hahaha, oh man, this is great, this is the best yet-"

"And they’re spreading it around to the other palace children, too-"

“-high five, Haz, we win forever-”

“-don’t mind if I do, Mar-”

"-and how do you think Howard will feel when he comes back from his voyage to find his son singing "You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself about" at the top of his lungs at all hours?"

"-aha. Ha. Ahhhhshit."

“...eheh.”

"…"

"…you two didn’t think of that, did you."

"…"

“I’m sure they are so _glad_ you reminded them, Gregor.”

"About as glad as you are to keep hearing our kids sing that song?...yeah, I thought so. I think he’s getting back in about an hour, actually."

“ _Perfect_. Would you like to go meet him at the docks with us, cousins? I’m _sure_ he’ll appreciate a first-hand account of the matter.”

"…Boots?”

“ _Run_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, trainermareth! I don't actually know your AO3 account name, so I couldn't gift it there :/


End file.
